One night
by Cryrey
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.


_**A/N: I got my inspiration for this story from AliciaCullen1901. I hope she doesn't mind. P.S. I do not own any of the twilight characters. I just have fun with them**_.

I just lay in my bed that night trying to go to sleep when I heard a noise coming from my window. I looked over and there stood my own personal Greek god. His hair was even more of a mess thanks to his run but it was his eyes that caught and held my attention. They were black and smoldering. They were filled with lust and just as I was about to get up he took one leap to my bed and held me down. He had one hand over my mouth and his other was holding my hands above my head. He just looked at me and it seemed like he was telling me that if I screamed I would be in more trouble than what I already was in. I just nodded with tears falling down around my face.

He took his hand away from my mouth and kissed me hard. His hand that had previously held my mouth closed now tore my blanket off of me. His hand then went to my right breast and started to massage it. I was surprised at my reaction because it actually felt good. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. He then raised his head and looked at me and smiled an evil smile, like he knew that I liked it. He then took his hand away and I almost whimpered at the loss. All of a sudden I heard this ripping sound and felt cold air on my skin. My shirt had been torn off and now there was nothing stopping him from gazing at my breasts.

He leaned down still holding my gaze and licked my left nipple. I couldn't hold back the moan I made. He looked at me and still holding my gaze took my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. I felt myself get wet when he did this and I started to tug at my hands. He let me go and my hands went instinctively to his hair. His other hand started to play with my other nipple and when he pinched it I felt a clenching in my lower regions.

His mouth left my left breast and trails over to my right and he gives this one the same kind of attention. His hand then trails down to my shorts and with an audible rip they went sailing through the air to land on my shirt. I had started to go around without underwear some time ago especially when I sleep so he was met with nothing but wet heat. His fingers found my clit and started to rub it in circles. This produced a new rush of liquid from my body and he then inserted a finger into my pussy. He started a slow rhythm of in and out and then he started to go faster and faster until I couldn't feel anything but him and the pleasure he was giving me. I came hard when he bit down on my right nipple and then his hand left me.

I looked up and he was taking off his clothes. As he freed his erection I blushed. I had never seen one in person but from what I had seen on TV he put all of them to shame. My God, he was huge and standing at full size. He then climbed back on top of me and proceeded to kiss me again. I felt his penis at my opening and then his head was in me. It hurt a little but it also felt good. He pushed in a little more and when he met with resistance his head jerked up to look at me with confusion in his eyes. I just looked at him and nodded for him to keep going and he pressed all the way in breaking my barrier in the process. I didn't think that there would be so much pain but what scared me more was that pleasure came down right on top of it and it felt fucking amazing.

He stayed still and let me adjust to him then set up a steady but slow rhythm of thrusts. He finally spoke, "You like that don't you. You like it when I hit this spot right here." When he said this he thrust so hard that he hit my g-spot. He started to speed up and just when I was about to come he stopped. I almost sobbed because I wanted to cum but that wasn't what he was wanting. He turned us over until I was on top and grabbed my hips and started to move me up and down on top of him. It felt good him being inside of me and when I moved down he would thrust up and he hit that same spot. I felt like I was flying and then he did it again. He just stopped and pulled me off of him. He put me on my knees in front of him then got behind me. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. The thrust that sent him into me made my hands move out from under me and my face landed on my pillow.

He grabbed my hair and pulled until I was arching forward then thrust in fast and hard. I screamed and he did it again. He liked the sound of my screaming. It made him thrust faster and harder into me and it made him hit a very good spot inside. I prayed that he would just let me cum this time and I got my wish for when I felt myself clamp down on his hard cock he just thrust in faster and deeper until it seemed like there was only one instead of two. I yelled his name and as I did he came hard. I felt his cum shoot inside me and the feeling of his release made me orgasm again.

He fell down beside me on my bed and just hugged me close to him still inside me. He lifted his head and said, "That was amazing, my Bella." I looked at him sleepily and answered, "I know, Edward. Next time we get to do one of your fantasies." With this we fell asleep in each other's arms and waited until the next time.

R&R Please


End file.
